cmimcfandomcom-20200215-history
CMIMC 2018
The 2018 Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competition (CMIMC) is the 3rd annual Carnegie Mellon math competition. The competition will take place on January 27, 2018, at 5000 Forbes Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, 15213 (Carnegie Mellon University). __TOC__ Registration Registration Schedule Registration Rules *The competition is open only to high school students. *Competitors do not have to be from the United States. *Competitors register on teams consisting of up to six individuals. Teams must be accompanied by at least one adult coach. *"Minor competitors" will need a parent/guardian to sign and submit and competitions permission and liability waiver. *Teams do not have to be regional, however "team stacking" is highly discouraged and will lead to disqualification. *The registration fee is $15 per competitor, paid in a check. The late fee is $8 per competitor. Contest Rules General *No calculators or other electronic devices are allowed during a round. *Communications between different teams is forbidden during rounds. *Clarification will not be given on questions during rounds. *Problems may be disputed or challenged by writing a protest to CMIMC Staff. This must be done during lunch. Power Round For a list of past power round topics, please visit this page. *The power round consists of a number of proof-based problems to be solved in 60 minutes. All the problems are related to the same interesting topic. *Partial solutions will be awarded partial credit. The number of points each problem is proportional to the difficulty of the problem. *The power round is worth about 30% of the overall team score. Team Round For more information, please visit this page. *The team round requires each team to split evenly into two groups and complete relay-style questions, to be completed in 20 minutes. *There are 10 questions, where each question consists of two parts. The answer to the first part is needed for the second part. *Each group receives the first part of 5 questions and the second part to the other 5 questions. *Competitors can only collaborate with team members in their group. They cannot collaborate with team members in the other group. *The team round is worth about 20% of the overall team score. *If a team does not take the team round, it is treated as if they received a score of 0 for scoring purposes. Individual Rounds For more information on general individual round rules, please visit this page. For more information on a specific individual test, please find the test on this page. *Each individual round consists of ten-short answer questions to be solved in 60 minutes. *Each competitor takes two different individual rounds out of the five available: algebra, combinatorics, geometry, number theory, and computer science. *The individual score consists about 50% of the overall team score. *A team with fewer than six members will be treated as if extra members received a total score of 0. Finals For more information, please visit this page. *Each individual takes one final round for each subject representing the subject in which they qualified. *Each final round consists of three-short answer problems to be solved in 20 minutes or less. *Competitors can submit at any time, but they only submit once. Ties will be broken based off of the number of problems solved, then by submission time. Conventions *Answers to problems do not have to be integers. For more information about acceptable answer submissions, please visit this page. *Diagrams do not have to be drawn to scale. *The vertices of a polygon appear in the order by which it is named. So, for example, heptagon ABCDEFG has vertices appearing in that order. Awards *Awards are given to the top ten scoring individuals from each subject, and the top five scoring teams for the power round, team round, and overall. Competition Schedule All of these events will take place on January 28, 2017, the date of the competition. Competition Events There will be events for each team after the Team Round during the Finals Round and Faculty Talk. The events are yet to be announced. Trivia Category:Competitions Category:CMIMC 2018